Sasuke Uchiha
Playable : Yes Gender: Male Outfit Grade: Orange Weapon: Sharp Specialty: Lightning Stats Great Strength: 25 ( +1.25) Agility: 27 (+1.35 ) Stamina: 24 ( +1.0) 12 points of Great Strength increases 1% Attack and 1 point of Block. 11 points of Agility increases 1% Speed and 1 point of Dodge. 14 points of Stamina increases 1% HP and Chakra. Skills: Lightning Release Master (Lightning Skills effects increased 15%) Naruto Sasuke is one of the main characters of the Naruto Series, He is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. After Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, Sasuke swore to get vengeance on his older brother. During the Chunin exam's he was encountered by Orochimaru, He during a fight bit Sasuke on the neck, This left "The Curse Mark of Heaven" on Sasuke, Eventually he began to realise the substantial power the Curse mark gave him. When he realised this, He left Konoha to seek out Orochimaru to become stronger and one day defeat Itachi. Being chased down by the Konoha 11, He encounters Naruto and Defeats him. He is Last seen dropping his headband beside Naruto's unconcious Body. Naruto Shippuden Sasuke is first seen in Orochimaru's hideout, Where Sai tried to assassinate him. He failed and soon Naruto, Sakura, And Captain Yamato Arrived. Where Sasuke Easily thought of the team. But as Sasuke prepared to finish the team, Orochimaru interupts and Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru leave. During the ceremony in which Orochimaru was to take Sasuke's body, Sasuke killed Orochimaru, And left, to begin gathering team-mates and formed "Team Taka." Eventually encountering Itachi Uchiha (Who was weak due to illness) And defeating him. Sasuke was then told by Madara Uchiha that Itachi was forced to kill the Uchiha clan, By "Danzou" the leader and general of the "Anbu" This Angered Sasuke. and so he swore revenge on Konoha for making his brother kill his own clan. Madara gave Sasuke Itachi's Sharingan, Which meant Sasuke could use Mangekyou. And used his new found powers to fight Danzou. When Danzou grabbed Karin ( A Member of team Taka, And also inlove with Sasuke) Sasuke did not hesitate to shoot a lighting blade through Both Karin and Danzou, leaving Karin for dead when Sakura arrived, She attempted to kill Sasuke, But could not kill her former team-mate and love interest. When Naruto and Kakashi arrive, The battle with Sasuke, Madara later arrived and takes Sasuke elsewhere, During the battle, Karin is healed and saved by Sakura, But Danzou is dead. Karin gives all the information she has on Sasuke, Full of hate after he willingly attempted to kill her. Sasuke has not been seen in the anime or manga since. Outfit Stats Great Strength Agility Stamina Suit Level +0: ║ 25 ║ 27 ║ 24 ║ Suit Level +1: ║ 35 ║ 37.8 ║ 33.6 ║ Suit Level +2: ║ 45 ║ 48.6 ║ 43.2 ║ Suit Level +3: ║ 55 ║ 59.4 ║ 52.8 ║ Suit Level +4: ║ 65 ║ 70.2 ║ 62.4 ║ Suit Level +5: ║ 75 ║ 81 ║ 72 ║ Suit Level +6: ║ 85 ║ 91.8 ║ 81.6 ║ Suit Level +7: ║ 95 ║ 102.6 ║ 91.2 ║ Suit Level +8: ║ 105 ║ 113.4 ║ 100.8 ║ Suit Level +9: ║ 115 ║ 124.2 ║ 110.4 ║ Suit Level +10: ║ 125 ║ 135 ║ 120 ║ Suit Level +11: ║ 135 ║ 145.8 ║ 129.6 ║ Suit Level +12: ║ 145 ║ 156.6 ║ 139.2 ║ Suit Level +13: ║ 155 ║ 167.4 ║ 148.8 ║ Suit Level +14: ║ 165 ║ 178.2 ║ 158.4 ║ Suit Level +15: ║ 175 ║ 189 ║ 168 ║ Suit Level +16: ║ 185 ║ 199.8 ║ 177.6 ║ Suit Level +17: ║ 195 ║ 210.6 ║ 187.2 ║ Suit Level +18: ║ 205 ║ 221.4 ║ 196.8 ║ Suit Level +19: ║ 215 ║ 232.2 ║ 206.4 ║ Suit Level +20: ║ 225 ║ 243 ║ 216 ║ Suit Level +21: ║ 235 ║ 253.8 ║ 225.6 ║ Suit Level +22: ║ 245 ║ 264.6 ║ 235.2 ║ Suit Level +23: ║ 255 ║ 275.4 ║ 244.8 ║ Suit Level +24: ║ 265 ║ 286.2 ║ 254.4 ║ Suit Level +25: ║ 275 ║ 297 ║ 264 ║ Suit Level +26: ║ 285 ║ 307.8 ║ 273.6 ║ Suit Level +27: ║ 295 ║ 318.6 ║ 283.2 ║ sasuke u.png Untitled 2.png Untitled 3.png Pockie Ninja Outfit Stat Sheet Category:naruto Category:Male Category:Orange Category:Sharp Category:Lightning